


乘着幻想的风

by nowpleaseexcusemeow



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowpleaseexcusemeow/pseuds/nowpleaseexcusemeow





	乘着幻想的风

那是一个梦。  
梦里，一张冰凉的嘴唇贴着她敏感的脖颈，锋利的牙齿咬破了火热的肌肤。流出的血液被吮吸与舔舐，竟然带来颤栗的快感。  
他俯视着她，表情里有看见心仪的猎物时候的笃定与贪婪，又涌动着沉迷。他给了她一个居高临下的吻，轻柔地略过她的唇间，留下冰凉的温度，与血腥的味道。  
她顺从地在他面前跪下。仿佛被蛊惑一般，将面颊隔着衣料贴紧他的欲望。  
“殿下。”她喃喃低语。  
“那个让我被尊称为殿下的王朝早已灰飞烟灭了。”他用手指抬起她的下巴，望进她的眼睛，“但我的渴望却能穿越时间。”  
他靠近她，用舌尖仔细地舔掉她唇上沾染的血迹。那样的舔舐混淆了食欲与爱欲。  
“因为你，我永恒的爱欲。”他的嗓音彰显着克制的兴奋，“那么现在，取悦我。”  
……  
MC惊醒前的最后一个画面，是自己的双手被束在头顶，身体完全向他敞开。坚挺的欲望抵在她的腿心。她屏住呼吸，等待被她的殿下贯穿的那一个瞬间。  
梦境尚且在脑海中盘旋，身体被欲望的潮水浸泡着。MC忍不住用手指触碰自己腿间湿润的地方，想要让情欲继续随着梦的残影攀升。  
然而她的手机却在此刻不适宜地震动了两下，屏幕的光点亮了卧室的黑暗。她一惊，这才彻底回到现实。此刻的卧室里，只有她急促的呼吸尚未平复。  
她闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气。

短信是主旻的。世界时钟显示他所处的国家此刻才刚刚入夜，而MC此刻则是在冬日凌晨四点的黑暗里。  
他在短信里说到此刻的行政酒廊里的音乐居然是德彪西的月光。  
“即便是新古典的演奏方式，可是依然很难认为这样浪漫的作品与行政酒廊相匹配。”  
MC读到这样的句子，仿佛看到了她的爱人微微蹙起的眉头，这让她忍不住微笑。  
“我希望听这样的作品时候，是和你在一起。无论是正式的乐团演奏，还是家中的背景音乐。总之，和你在一起。”  
她在读完了写在最后的“想你”的时候，按下了回拨电话的按键，电话响了一声便被接起来。  
“在忙吗？”MC开口的时候，才感受到嗓音里带着才睡醒的暗哑。  
“没有，对方迟到了。”或许是在公共场合，主旻的嗓音显得比平时要轻柔，“我吵醒你了吗？”  
“做了个梦醒来，恰好收到你的信息，就想……听一听月光。”她故意留了一个狡黠的停顿在句子里。  
电话里一时沉默。MC能听到背景里有隐隐的音乐声。  
稍倾，他说：“8分12秒，你只赶上了一个尾巴。下次你可以快一点回拨给我。哦，只是一个玩笑。新古典在这样的场合其实也不是那么不合时宜，特别是能因此收到你的电话。”  
MC在电话里笑起来。她说：“我很想你。”  
“我也很想你。”明明是简单的句子，却可以被他说得如此缠绵宛如叹息，“我猜，你是梦到了我。”  
MC却不惊讶，她有时候觉得韩主旻先生对她的了解甚至超过她自己，尽管他们相识的时间其实并不太久。  
“答对了。可我没有准备奖励，要怎么办。”  
“那不如告诉我，我在你的梦里做了什么。”  
”你啊……”MC躺在床上，看着床头灯的光芒印染在天花板上，说，“你是一个吸血鬼。英俊得要命。我的话，大概就是你的无限量血袋？能喝几百年的那种。”这样的表述，让那个缠绵悱恻的梦完全变换了一种格调，“好遗憾，如果我早点做这个梦，今年万圣节无论说什么都要让你扮一下吸血鬼。”  
“如果你想看的话，并不用等到万圣节。我随时愿意为你做任何事情。特别是这么好的一个梦。”  
“好梦……因为你知道自己穿吸血鬼的衣服特别好看吗？”  
“那当然是一方面。更重要的是，因为可以和你在一起，不再受时间的限制。也就是所谓的永恒。”  
明明已经换了表述方法，可大概是因为他的话语，让那个绮丽的梦境又再一次盘旋在她的脑海里，“的确，是一个非常非常好的梦。”她的语气像是偷吃到甜食的孩童，明明想要隐藏，却又忍不住要炫耀。  
“所以，梦里应该还有别的内容？”  
“剩下的内容……”MC顿了一下，她笑着和电话那一边的人说，“剩下的内容，不适合在行政酒廊里听。”  
她不待他开口，便说：“韩理事，可能还是不要让对方等太久比较好？”  
她听见电话里传来一声叹息，主旻说：“我第一次因为你对我的了解感觉遗憾，你总是能让我拥有新奇的感受。”

MC很快就把那个梦抛在脑后了，直到那一天。  
主旻送了她一条古典样式的裙子，还有配套的发饰与鞋子。好在大概是仿照新古典主义的样式，只是乳白色的面料，低领高腰的剪裁，而没有束胸和夸张的裙撑。  
主旻却没有如往常一般亲自帮她更衣。  
“换好衣服后来书房。”他离开衣帽间前这样说。  
MC隐约的预感在推开书房门的那一刻兑现了。但现实比她想象的还逼真。家具被换成了古典样式的。主旻甚至在书房里装了壁炉，此刻火光摇曳。琉璃灯罩让光线变得暧昧。主旻的吸血鬼服装应当是特意设计过的，比起大多数万圣节里用来狂欢的套装，无论是剪裁还是质地都彰显着优雅与奢华。他坐在一张暗红色天鹅绒的单人沙发上，手里拿着红酒。酒液或许是因为光线，在杯中显得比平日都要浓稠，像极了血浆。  
MC走进房间，某个晃神的瞬间，她以为自己走进了那个梦里。  
然而她随即担心了起了壁炉放在有大量可燃物的书房，会不会引发火灾。  
“壁炉放在书房不要紧吗？”  
主旻对于她开口的第一句是这个问题显得有点意外，“当然，是经过特殊设计的。完全不用担心。”  
MC放下心来，她认真地打量着面前的男人：“果然比梦里的还帅。我完全不知道你什么时候准备了这些，比梦境更像梦境。”  
主旻露出笑容：“是我的荣幸。”  
他盯着MC，轻啜了一口杯中的液体，“你也非常美。或者说，你总是这么美。”  
他示意她走过来，坐在自己的膝头。MC被他从身后拥进怀中，她感受到冰冷的唇印上了自己的脖颈，用力地吮吸着颈间的肌肤。她甚至感受到了一丝刺痛。这让她缩了一缩肩膀。  
“抱歉，你总是这么美味，让我情难自禁。”  
他吻上她的唇，他的唇已经变得火热，然而她居然在他的舌尖尝到了血腥的味道。  
MC吓了一跳，下意识地伸手摸了摸刚刚被吮吻过的地方，却看到主旻脸上的笑意。  
“当我想到，这样一来我就可以永恒地拥有你。我必须承认，这让我非常兴奋。”  
看来身后的人不仅准备了道具，甚至还有台本。大概是他太适合这样的装扮，又或者这样的气氛太容易让人忘我，MC一句话也说不出，她扶着主旻的肩膀，再一次吻了上去。唇舌交缠中，夹杂着血腥的味道。因为这样的情景和她曾经历过的梦境，加速了情欲的蔓延。  
她等着下面的情节，却听见他说：“那么，我现在可以亲自感受一下，那些不适宜在行政酒廊里听的部分了吗？”

室内一时之间只剩下柴火燃烧时的劈啪声。MC在坦诚自己的犹疑和说服自己投入游戏之间徘徊，然而比她的决定更早一步的，是那个拥抱。  
那个总是非常坚定温暖的拥抱，从身后紧紧抱住她。  
主旻说：“我是不是误会了什么。你说那是一个好梦。要知道，你那天的语气，甜蜜得让我恨不得能在那一刻就能够抱紧你。或许应该让C&R投资空间穿梭机，我才不用被困在行政酒廊里。”  
他总是有奇特的魔力。他的坦白，他一本正经的冷笑话，总是能不动声色地安抚MC。  
MC忍不住微笑：“那就请C&R多多努力了。只是这样的内容在行政酒廊里思考真的合适吗？”  
“所以我没有具体思考要如何品尝你每一寸，以及后面的内容。”主旻说，“但现在我不用再克制自己，因为这里只有我与你。我希望你也是。”  
MC想了想说，“梦里我叫你殿下，而你……”她复述了那个已经模糊了细节的梦。  
她以为等待他的是比梦境更浓郁的激情，然而她没想到她等来的却是一个问题，主旻问：“那么，你在担心什么呢？”  
“担心……”  
坦白总是让人忐忑，MC也不例外。可她想到主旻说的话，被理解总是有着超乎寻常的魅力。让人即便有着忐忑也想要试一试。  
MC尽量用轻松地口吻笑着说，“担心我会入戏太深？虽然我知道这只是情趣，可我好像很怕那样姿态会让我彻底失去自己，从而无法站在你的身边。”  
主旻是光芒耀眼的人。他总站在高处，带着执掌一切的气势。可MC依然希望能够站在他的身边，作为他爱的人，而非只是爱欲或者寂寞里的攀附。  
只是这样的念想，与那些对自己不够肯定的情绪交融在一起，让她偶尔过度敏感，甚至是在不必要的情景里。  
“我不知道你有这么多的不安。但我其实有一点高兴，因为原来我不是唯一不安的人。”主旻的开场白有点出乎意料。  
“我的想法是，爱人之间的情欲幻想是很合理的存在。而性癖在一定程度上就和口味一样。你总和我说，做出与你相关的决定要和你商量。所以我认为，成年人之间平等清醒的情欲并不存在任何问题。”  
主旻的声音被呼吸裹着传入MC的耳朵，他说：“我愿意为你实现你的幻想。让你感受到欢愉，永远是我的荣幸。”  
MC拉开环在自己腰间的手站起身，然后在主旻的注视里，跪在他的身前。她像梦境里的那般，用面颊蹭着主旻两腿之间的某处。隔着布料，她感到那里很快变得硬挺。  
主旻俯视的她，这样的角度，让他带上了一点触不可及的冷。那样的冷，在这样的情景里，容易让人颤栗又兴奋。  
MC解开他裤子的纽扣与拉链，拉下他的内裤，勃起的性器从裤子里弹出来。她握住坚硬火热的性器，张嘴含住前端的敏感，用力吮吸。她试着收紧双唇，用嘴唇裹着牙齿，让舌尖去舔顶部的小孔。在对方变得急促的呼吸声里，她的尝到了一点咸腥的液体。  
主旻得反应鼓励了MC。她在吞吐间想要含得更深，却不小心在被顶到了喉头的时候条件反射地放开了他。她在喘息里被挑起了下巴。主旻的指腹抹过她的下唇，又伸入她的口中，挑逗着她的舌头。  
他问：“想要我吗？”  
MC含着他的手指，发出一个“嗯”的鼻音。主旻的吻轻柔地落在她的眼皮上，如同被翅膀扫过的风。  
他说：“让我检查一下。”

那真是一个极其羞耻的姿势，MC躺在红色天鹅绒的单人沙发上，双腿张开搭在两边的分开，裙摆堆积在腰间。手指勾着内裤的底端朝一侧拉开，让最私密的部位暴露在对方的视线里。  
MC第一次知道，情事里，目光可以比抚摸更煽情。主旻的手指按着两侧的花唇，让花穴暴露在空气之中。他只是不动声色的凝视，就让MC觉得两腿之间在无法自控的收缩中变得更加湿润。  
主旻说：“湿透了。”  
他的语气仿佛是处理工作，平淡又客观。  
可MC觉得此刻自己仿佛整个人都要燃烧起来。她想伸手去遮主旻的眼睛，却被对方侧头避过了。  
“怎么？”主旻问。  
“不要看……”  
主旻看着她不说话，但MC读懂了他的意思——商人从不做只对一方有利的交易。  
“那……亲一下？”MC试探地问。接吻总是能让他移开视线的吧。  
她看见了主旻嘴角边很淡的笑意，但她还没有来得及想那个笑容的含义，便惊呼出声。主旻的唇与舌头触碰在她腿间最敏感湿润的地方。  
MC推拒的话语卷在呻吟声里变得模糊。主旻用舌尖挑逗着她的阴蒂，又在穴口戳弄。他用嘴包裹着她吮吸。他的舌头是软的，却又有力。MC觉得自己飞快地往快感深处里陷，主旻抬头的时候MC甚至能看见他唇上沾着的湿痕。  
“还想亲吗？”主旻问。  
羞耻和快感，还有些别的什么情绪混合，MC一时说不出话。情欲被推至高处，内里觉得更空虚。  
“我想要……”MC声音都是虚的。  
“嗯？”主旻问。但他的样子明显是听清了的。  
MC一狠心，在他的目光里脱掉了内裤，双手抱着自己的膝弯向两侧分开，让自己在他的目光里一览无余。  
她说：“我是您的。请……请您享用。”  
“你总是知道我最喜欢什么。”主旻的语气如同叹息，“如你所愿。”

主旻在她的上方俯下身，火热坚硬的性器抵在她柔软的穴口，他一寸一寸缓慢地进入她，带着不由分说的强硬，一直顶到甬道的最深处。  
MC觉得整个人都被胀满了，全身绷紧，连眼眶都忍不住发红。  
主旻不等她放松下来，便抽将性器拔出去，又尽根入至最深处。他每次进入的时候，MC都忍不住呻吟出声，花穴跟着紧紧裹住阳具，热液却往外流。  
最深处敏感的软肉被一再顶弄，MC很快全身酥麻地到达了高潮。她伸手抱着身前的人，绞紧了体内坚硬的阳具。  
主旻吻了一吻她的眼角，问：“够了？”  
MC应了。他却说：“可我还不够。”  
他将她整个人从椅子上抱起来，失去了支撑点，MC只能搂紧主旻的脖子。才高潮过的身体敏感得厉害，这样的姿势进得极深，MC觉得难受，可这难受又加剧了快感。  
主旻抱着MC坐下来，三两下脱掉了她刚才穿了半天的裙子。MC全身赤裸地坐在衣着完整的主旻的怀里，任由他的手触碰着她肌肤，脖颈，锁骨，乳尖，肚脐。他的手再往下，伸进腿间的毛发里，准确地揉上了她的阴核。激烈地快感让MC握住了他的手腕。  
他说：“现在，我允许你取悦我。”  
低沉的嗓音，韩主旻先生比梦境里更适合说出这句话。他把那种不可一世的权威与傲慢表现得纤毫毕现，而语气的罅隙里又溢满了温柔。

MC试着前后挺动腰肢，体内坚硬的性期擦过敏感点带来的酸麻让她浑身发软，快感又诱惑着她一再追逐。  
她攀着主旻的肩膀，去吻他的喉结，又去亲他的下颚。他们接吻，唇舌热烈地相互探索，分开时仍连着长长的银丝。  
欲望不断攀伸，MC觉得腰和腿都软了，却总还差一点。平日里这样的时刻，主旻不用她开口便会满足她的欲望，可今天却故意看着她在蹭弄里煎熬。  
MC只好凑过去，附在主旻的耳边恳求。她急促火热的呼吸全都打在他的耳朵上。但主旻几乎没有体会的余裕，因为他听见MC说：“想要里外都是韩主旻先生的味道。想要您射进来。”  
回应她的是毫无保留地撞击。  
主旻平日里对角度的敏锐此刻发挥得淋漓尽致，每一下都顶在她最酸软的地方。花穴连带着股间湿得一塌糊涂，还黏。呻吟的声音也遮不住抽插间带出湿黏的声音。小腹的酸胀到了极致，MC只觉得体内有热液无法自控地喷了出来，被性器堵着，在抽插里溢得到处都是，连大腿内侧都染上了湿意。  
而对方还在猛力地捣弄着她的敏感点。MC觉得再也受不住了，含混地求饶。说不要了没有用，于是改求他快一点射进来。  
最后主旻释放的时候，MC浑身战栗，甬道一下接着一下收缩着，一丝力气也没有，只任由主旻将她紧紧抱在怀里，亲着她的脸。

“梦里的我比较好，还是现实里的？”情事之后的缠绵，主旻这么问MC。  
MC笑着开口，才发现声音都是哑的，“韩主旻先生，你这是在吃自己的醋吗？”  
“只是和你确认一下。”对方的话语里也有笑意。  
“不要确认了……”MC说，“你的裤子……”  
她想说你的裤子难道没有告诉你吗，临到嘴边却觉得不了口。  
“的确，我的裤子已经告诉我了。”  
其实不只是裤子，甚至是身下的沙发都沾上了情事的痕迹。  
MC想说抱歉，还没开口却被吻住了。那是一个很温柔的吻。  
“它只是出色地完成了它的任务。”主旻说。  
MC想转开脸，不去看他说这句话时的神色。不过那是极为罕见的韩主旻，轻松地带着调侃的笑意，还有一点撩人。那是她才能看到的韩主旻。她最终还是舍不得。  
她觉得口干舌燥，想去够桌上那杯红酒，却被拉住了。  
“那杯不是酒。”  
MC疑问地看着他。他说：“是让厨师特调的模拟鲜血味道的饮料。”  
MC出于好奇拿过来抿了一口。的确像极了血的味道。她想起一开始主旻吻她时候，她尝到的鲜血的味道。  
“这……也太敬业了吧。”她感慨。  
“喜欢吗？”主旻慵懒地靠在椅背上，顺着她头发。  
“喜欢。”这样的心意如何让她不动容。  
“既然喜欢，那，再来一次？”他问，“或许这一次你想做一点不一样的，由你主导而我来取悦你怎么样？”  
他的口气很轻松，如同在讨论一件再平常不过的事。或许他本身也是这样认为的。  
可这是愿意交出掌控权的韩主旻先生，MC几乎是震惊的。  
她与他对视，对方却只是微笑着等她回答。那一瞬MC突然想起了，她在坦诚自己的不安时，主旻说的平等清醒的情欲。  
情欲在幻想中上升，而她带着他的爱，安稳地降落在他的怀中。  
“那我想……”MC凑过去，在主旻耳边说。  
主旻听完，笑了起来。他的目光深邃，又带着灼人的温度。  
他说：“乐意之至。那么……”


End file.
